clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hahahahahahaha
Hiya ! I'm Hahahahahahaha, my penguin name is Hahaha00000, nice to meet you, i don't know what to talk about so this is the only thing that i cound think of : I live in some country and in junior high, half of my class play Club Penguin, but there's a problem that i could never solve. The problem is, one of my friends in class, which plays Club Penguin, has made a device that can hack membership, that's much more like Cp Trainer. Then he's telling everyone who plays Club Penguin to download it, well of course i didn't download it and i ignored him, but everytime i think of him or see him on Club Penguin, I just can't decide ! Download or not download, What should i do ? please someone tell me if i'm right or wrong ! I still got another problem, the other problem is, my other friends in class are playing them and i heard they got 9999999999999 coins, when i got back home i reported them, am i doing this for Club Penguin or is reporting a friend a right thing to do ? It look like retrading to me. P.S. I got the name of the cheating device, it's called Cheat Engine, I watched it on youtube, does anyone know any weaknesses of Cheat Engine cause I'm about to bust my friends. ( Updated on 24/5 ) I would not download it, as it would get you banned if you cheat. If you want one, buy it legit. --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 14:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I know that you're tempted, and I would be it too, but I would not download it, because it's cheating, "stealing others money" and against the law, so I recommend you to not download it too. --!!!STAFF AND FIFTEEN!!! [[User_talk:Staffan15|You can't invent something without testing it .]] 16:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) maybe... Iamred 09:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) youre right to report them if you are hacking! Iamred 09:50, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ---- This is a poll of the above question Should I download that device ? Yes No Maybe Should I report my friends that use that device ? Yes No Maybe I'm just don't know what to say here but here's a question of mine : I live in Hong Kong. I don't know where to buy Club Penguin membership cards or books or even toys, could somebody tell me where i can buy them ( in Hong Kong ) ? In case you don't know, Hong Kong is in China, and China is in Asia, Asia is next to Europe. I really want a deck of trading cards ! I'd suggest Amazon, preferably your local version. I cant really think of any other way to get some. --[[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 08:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ---- ---- ---- '''Funny Poll Section If you can name Rockhopper's red puffle ( i know its name is Yarr ), what would you choose ? Little Pirate Mate Fluffy Ben Str00del Puff Slimertz What would you say if a friend invited you to go Sled Racing, but you don't have the time ? Go Away ! Sorry, I don't have the time ! Leave me alone I tell you, LEAVE ME ALONE ! Play with some other dudes I love U I hate U Cry Cry Cry What did you say ? What do you think about this poll ? Dull Good The BEST ! Talk about something else ! What Poll ? Umm, I don't know ? If you want a paint job done at the Pizza Parlor, what wallpaper would you choose to paint ? Fluffy Flowers Pink Unicorns A fist crushing unicorns Rockhopper autographs Plain Puffles Puffle o's Puffles eating their Puffle o's CookieS ! If you met a rainbow puffle, what would you do ? Kiss it Water it to grow flowers Kill it Adopt it and pay the Pet Shop twenty bucks Tell everyone Feed it SPECIAL NEWS ! I'm having a party that's coming up soon, it will be on next monday ( 1st of June ), 10:25pm Penguin Standard time, and server will be at Polar Bear, town, I'll add you into my buddy list if you come, and i'll be bringing my classmates there too, so it will be an awesome party. If you can't come, it doesn't matters. Will you come to Hahaha00000's party ? Yes No Here's a quiz for you, try and figure it out ! edih sajnin od erehw That sentence is in reverse so if you can figure the answer out, you're cool ! ---- Guess It ! Here's a little guess : What do you think Hahaha00000's favorite kind of puffle is ? Blue Puffle Red Puffle Pink Puffle Black Puffle Green Puffle Purple Puffle Yellow Puffle White Puffle Rainbow Puffle Every puffle None of the puffles above The answer will be revealed later.